DC: The Fallen Justicar
by helenGet
Summary: What choice will you make if your friends and family were taken from you? Will you trust this unknown ally to save them and the Earth? What choice is there really? In war, sacrifices needed. After all no matter how much you try, you can't save them all. So the choice she did. And for that choice now she pay in isolation, broken and betrayed by those she loved. Is this her fate?
**_AN: This is my new story I am trying out. I do not own DC, only my own OC's. This story is going to be half recognised by some, Someone told me That I should try something new. So I been playing lot's of superhero games, and I wanted to try it._**

 _"Love after all transcends time, distance and even mortality. Love is the greatest wonder of our age, weightless and invisible as it is." ¬ Gravity Girl_

 _"If you don't sacrifice for what you want, what you want will be the sacrifice." ¬ Justicar_

The moment that she was feeling right now, in her dark cage that one of her own protégé held her in, after all the fighting, and saving the world, just one act that can turn your own against you. The one act that could turn you away from the right one.

She had lived such a long time on this planet, she was mother of these heroes, Gravity Girl, Destraxica, Meteor Man, BatFox and most of all the Ultra Man.

All of them, she knew since she took them under her wing, she had showed them that they could use their powers for good, she teached them how to fight, how to survive in tight spots. She showed them how to take care of each others.

Gravity Girl, strong and agile, like a snake, the thought mask that she wears each time she out fighting. Too prideful, but overprotective of those she loves.

Justicar still remember the little girl who played with her wings.

Destraxica anything she touch freeze and explodes, used to be afraid of human touch, but since Justicar showed her, that nothing will happen if she touch you unless she herself wish you harm. Now she smile more often, laugh. Too calm. Collected warrior.

Meteor Man the most trouble some of them all, always a show off. Flirt intelligent, funny. Always there to give you a helping hand.

BatFox a shifter, was scared to use his power, until he understood that animals were not his enemy. Become a detective who use his skills to protect innocent. Doesn't trust easily, suspicious of un-know.

And of course the Ultra Man, the naïve, hero worships pupil, who fallowed everywhere you went, listened to you, trustworthy, strong, he become like a son, and you like a mother to him. Family is everything to him there is a light and a dark road only for him, naïve way of thinking.

Justicar was meditating in her dark cage, the one she was held in by Ultra Men, for choosing to save them and the Earth then, killing the unknown ally and their people.

The Betrayal she had felt when Ultra Man couldn't understand that your choice was the only one that you had to make. In war sacrifices were needed. Because no matter how much you try, you can't save them all.

After he turned his back on her, after ripping the wings from her back, she felt hallow and tired. So tired for the first time in her ancient life, she can now calmly sit and rest, even if her back still ache, her heart lie heavy. Yet she remind calm as she meditate.

How long was she sitting her? Months? Years... She did not know nor care. Time is mindless to her, since she become an immortal in her youth.

Justicar felt something shifting, she opened her wise grey eyes, then she felt Earth start to shake it self.

'' Something shifted...things are changing and the vibe from it can't be good..''

Justicar looked at her cage before closing her eyes once more.

Suddenly something crashed thought the roof of the sealed cave she was in that become her dark cage, Justicar opened her eyes and looked upon the object that made a hole in her cage, her eyes narrowed as she saw legs sticking out of the crater that was made upon the impact.

Justicar breathed once before calmly breaking her meditation and gracefully standing before walking over the crater. She saw the object who in turn, turned out to be a woman, beautiful one at that, by the looks of her, she could see that woman was dangerous individual, she could feel a strong power inside this woman, Justicar stood over her and studied her, her mind working overtime with questions who was she? How did she get here? Where is she from?

Her mind was screaming at her that she need to make sure this woman was taken care of, she is unknown and could be an enemy who could destroy you. She should dispose of her.

But her heart told her a different story, it told her to save this woman, she felt lonely and maybe this was a sight.

She was tired of being alone. All she wanted now was to be happy, so if this woman has appeared here ether to save her or kill her, she did not care. So she did one thing that she almost forgot to do, listen to her own heart.

Save her she shall.

Justicar bend down and picked the woman up in her arms, hugging her thigh to her chest before turning and walking deep in the cave, where was her bedroom, before gently lowering her down on her bed, and checking for injuries. Finding only the gash on her head she used the sheet from her bed to make a bandage before cleaning the wound and wrapping it around the woman head.

Now all she had to do was wait.

Justicar is good at that.

She closed her eyes and went back to meditating while waiting for her guest to open her eyes before her.

Time will tale her fate.


End file.
